Nullar Balish Thinking about Humans
03:27 -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 03:27 -- 03:27 AG: balish 03:27 CT: GREETING, Nullar. How are YOU? 03:28 AG: this place is awful and this asshole keeps spouting gibberish at me 03:28 AG: I don't think I'm on alternia anymore 03:28 AG: and it's... really lonely ): 03:28 CT: I would ASSUME you are correct, UNFORTUNATLY. You are NOT on Alternia. 03:29 CT: Don't worry though, soon we will all be JOINING you, wherever that may be. 03:29 AG: the land of cameras and canals 03:30 AG: more like the land of... 03:30 AG: okay nevermind I can't think of a rhyme that makes fun of it 03:31 CT: Yes, it seems to be a world built to DIRECTLY counter you with your fears. I fear FOUL PLAY may have been at hand in sending you there. 03:32 AG: fantastic, I was about to say, none of you guys would be as weirded out by it 03:32 AG: but I keep getting notifications of the humans getting in? and they all have different lands 03:32 AG: so I assume we must all get different ones, too 03:32 AG: lol jossik's gonna be so mad 03:33 AG: anyway I'm working on a Sweet Disguise so it should be safe to leave my house soon 03:33 CT: Really? Drat, I was hoping to meet up with you once I've ENTERED. 03:33 CT: You know that won't REALLY work, right? 03:33 AG: haven't you been paying attention to your computer, bro? I've been keeping my portable on me, I keep getting notifications. idk maybe only the client gets them? 03:34 AG: look it might not work but at least I won't have to see myself on all the fucking monitors 03:34 AG: oh yeah there are monitors by the way. some show feeds from cameras looking at me, some other places, and some just have really awful creepy messages on them 03:34 AG: I was only outside for a little bit but I don't think I'm going back out for a while, the panic attack totally wasnt worth it 03:35 CT: Sorry, I have been PREOCCUPIED with other pursuits, so I have been away from the server. 03:35 AG: other pursuits? sleeping a lot I take it? 03:35 CT: Er, no ACTUALLY. I'm rather EXHAUSTED, but with things moving as they are, it seems I have little CHOICE. 03:35 AG: ??? 03:36 AG: look at all of those squiggly marks I made for you 03:36 CT: Where? 03:36 CT: Give me a MINUTE to log on. 03:36 AG: wh... what 03:36 AG: no I meant the ???s dork omg 03:36 AG: geeze you must be tired 03:37 CT: Those are QUESTIONING marks, please be CLEAR. 03:37 CT: J-just a little FOGGY, that's it. 03:37 AG: look I don't have to use your high falutin' highblood terminology okay 03:37 AG: like, seriously, toilet? who the fuck says that 03:38 CT: Sorry, sorry, I SUPPOSE I should try and tone it BACK a little, with all the other Low Bloods joining us soon. 03:39 AG: wow the double apology special. foggy is the least of it 03:39 CT: You said you have SPOKEN to those found in your land, what do they say? 03:39 AG: spoken to who? 03:40 AG: there's no one 03:40 AG: not a single soul 03:40 CT: Which asshole is SPOUTING gibberish? 03:40 AG: I've been pinging my bullshit powers all over the place and they're either on an entirely different continent or I'm way the fuck alone here 03:40 AG: oh. that knight helmet piece of shit 03:41 CT: It's tried to SPEAK? Really? Have you ENGAGED it? Has it RESPONDED? 03:42 AG: yeah here let me try to approximate what it's saying 03:42 AG: ... 03:42 AG: *deep breath* 03:42 AG: DAKJSDALJFH*#(*$Q@#$KJhk#*$#HD#ur$h*eofhd*ehd*wh*$####@!!!!! 03:43 CT: Oh... So just nonsense, I SHOULDN'T have asked I suppose. 03:43 AG: yeah that's usually what gibberish means 03:44 AG: sorry that was kind of snippy, I'm just a little on edge 03:44 AG: understandably so I think 03:45 CT: Yes, UNDERSTANDABLY. Don't worry about it, just an IDEA... Well, have you been CONTACTED by a watcher yet? 03:45 AG: nah. I mean I don't exactly have anything new to tell anyone 03:46 AG: and I think part of this planet is to just make me feel isolated and depressed 03:46 AG: so there's that 03:46 CT: That doesn't MEAN they wouldn't speak to you. I have been in CONTACT with them... Once or twice. 03:46 AG: oh? 03:47 CT: Rarely, as YOU can imagine, I cannot EXACTLY contact them MYSELF. Speaking of, if you need to speak to SOMEONE, I will try to be around. I did put you in that PERSONAL HELLHOLE after all. 03:47 AG: I put that one pink lady on my list 03:48 AG: I see her online sometimes but I don't really try to message her or anything /:>> 03:48 CT: I am... TENATIVE to do that. They pry in matters they SHOULD NOT. 03:49 AG: oh? 03:49 AG: you are doing a whole lot of hinting at things and a whole lot of not explaining them balish 03:49 CT: You know, you were CONTACTED first after all. They WATCH, and I think the PINK ONE can read logs such as these. 03:51 AG: pff is that your way of telling me you're not going to get me up to speed, balish 03:51 AG: like, seriously? ]:<> 03:51 CT: Fine, ASK and I shall answer. 03:51 CT: You just need to know the right QUESTIONS. 03:52 AG: well uh did you find out about that... place, in prospit? 03:52 AG: what was it, a burial tomb right? 03:53 CT: Yes, I rrecovered some INFORMATION. It seems to be located BENEATH the surface of Prospit, tucked in some HIDDEN CORNER, I imagine. I haven't searched much after that, but I may have a FEW ideas where it is LOCATED. 03:54 AG: beneath the surface? so all you have to do is find the entrance and you're golden, right? 03:55 AG: did you tell pinkText about it? 03:55 CT: That's the TRICK, there seems to be no enterance. It was not BURIED, it was DISPLACED. 03:55 CT: No, I have not told the Pink One, but she KNOWS. 03:55 CT: Through her hauntingly UNKNOWN way. 03:56 AG: welp that's cool 03:56 AG: null's useless once again, fantastic 03:56 AG: why don't you just like blow your way in 03:56 AG: well I guess you still have to find it first 03:57 CT: It's a rather... DELICATE situation. 03:58 AG: well I mean far be it from me to suggest otherwise but I mean dynamite can make a delicate situation a little less delicate 03:59 CT: No, I mean POLITICALLY. There seems to be ROYALTY on these planets, and I BELIEVE the tomb may lie hidden under the palace itself. 04:00 AG: hm 04:01 AG: well, if you don't want to go blowing things up then idk what else to tell you 04:01 CT: ... THAT is your ADVICE? BLOW things UP? COuld you at LEast PRETEND To be useful? 04:01 CT: No, no. Ignore that, sorry. 04:01 AG: nope, useful isn't a thing I am 04:02 AG: I'm stuck on this stupid fucking planet 04:02 CT: No you're NOT. 04:02 AG: for no fucking reason 04:02 AG: and you're off doing super cool spy shit everywhere 04:02 AG: I guess I shouldn't be surprised that once again the maroonblood gets the short end of the stick 04:03 CT: Am I NOW? If by Super Cool Spy Shit you mean THROWING... 04:03 AG: that's just the way it goes 04:03 AG: I:<> 04:03 AG: throwing what, balish 04:03 CT: Listen, Nullar, I really can't DEAL with this right now, PLEASE, can we not. 04:03 AG: that's not a full sentence 04:04 AG: yeah sure cool bro 04:04 AG: I'll just sit here in the middle of deserted island and wait for something to happen, you enjoy yourself 04:04 CT: Nullar, don't get ANGRY. 04:05 AG: then tell me what the fuck is going on 04:05 AG: meteors? like, are you fucking kidding me? 04:05 CT: I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT. 04:05 AG: ]:<> 04:06 CT: Nothing is MAKING SENSE. 04:06 CT: Things are going TOO FAST. 04:06 CT: People doing things, KNOWING THINGS, that they SHOULDN'T. 04:07 AG: well 04:07 AG: to be honest 04:07 AG: I wish that fucking lady had never messaged me 04:07 AG: I wish I were back home with my asshole neighbors and the shitty cold desert 04:08 AG: even slothmom isn't talking to me now, so fucking bogus 04:08 CT: I do AS WELL. Regrets are PILING UP, it seems. 04:09 CT: I'll find a way OUT of this. 04:09 CT: Okay? 04:09 AG: okay, balish 04:09 CT: I just need you to TRUST me. 04:09 AG: my title is supposed to be maid of hope 04:10 AG: but I'm not feeling very hopeful frankly /:<<<<<<> 04:10 AG: give me one second, let me see if I can find all of the other titles from the humans 04:10 AG: who knows it might be useful information if we can crack the code 04:10 CT: Really? You got those AS WELL? 04:10 AG: you should really be paying attention to this shit 04:10 AG: yes omg I was just freaking talking about this 04:11 CT: Right, right... 04:11 CT: I think I'll kick in the sopor HARD tonight. 04:11 AG: haha wow 04:12 AG: anyway idk 04:12 AG: they mostly seem trivial and weird and useless? 04:12 AG: witches and sylphs and shit idk 04:12 CT: What were the HUMANS? I would like them NAMED, at least, if you would be SO KIND. 04:12 AG: man one second I have to look through my logs 04:12 CT: Oh, and I should tell you, as you have been INDENTIFIED as the Maid of Hope, I have been named as Prince of Breath. 04:13 CT: WHATEVER that means. 04:14 -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG sends list: list of hornless beast.txt -- 04:14 AG: there's been a lot of glitches too, with their entries 04:14 CT: Oh, Witch of Breath? It seems I have SOMETHING in common with ONE of them. 04:15 CT: GLITCHES? 04:15 CT: How so? 04:15 AG: idk it seems like I got in pretty easy comparatively 04:15 AG: well there was one thing with a land but idk that seemed like nbd 04:15 AG: what I'm really worried about is uh 04:15 AG: one of the notifications I got said it was a re-entry 04:15 CT: Re-entry? 04:15 AG: yeah. like. an entry. but, again-like. 04:16 CT: I UNDERSTAND the word, Nullar. 04:16 AG: the lord of doom on the list 04:16 AG: they didn't even use his name? which is weird? just a handle 04:16 CT: A lord? How STRANGE. 04:16 AG: something about leet, idk 04:16 AG: well sounds like he's higher on the totem pole than you 04:17 AG: or well actually, not really? lords only govern over small portions of land, really. I guess the only thing that could beat you is a king? who the fuck knows 04:17 CT: PERHAPS. I should meet with him, GAUGE his worth. 04:17 AG: yeah I think you kind of have to get here first 04:17 AG: and, well, those humans are definitely not on my planet that's to say the least. 04:17 AG: damn, surely I should've felt SOMEONE by now ):>>>> 04:18 CT: Right, my time will COME. That is a GOOD THING, we are playing AGAINST them, afterall... 04:18 CT: Well... 04:18 CT: Isn't THAT an idea... 04:19 AG: ??? 04:20 CT: Why are we even FIGHTING the humans? What is the POINT again? 04:20 AG: uhm 04:20 AG: idk a letter from a drone told us to? 04:21 CT: You don't BELIEVE that, still, with the watcher's intervention and a METEOR trying to turn you into a Maroon Streak. This "game" serves SOME hgiher purpose. 04:22 AG: Maroon Streak would be a good band name 04:22 CT: ... 04:22 CT: Sure, you would KNOW better than I. 04:23 AG: okay yeah that was off topic my bad 04:23 AG: well I don't know 04:23 AG: I guess I could start uh 04:23 AG: recruiting 04:23 AG: humans? 04:23 CT: It may be the BEST IDEA, having them as ALLIES. 04:23 CT: Have I told you yet? About HIM? 04:24 AG: well I gotta say having /something/ to do in this fucking wasteland would be nice 04:24 AG: him? 04:24 CT: Him, you know the one, the one who the WATCHERS fear. 04:24 AG: the thief? 04:25 CT: DON'T. JUST, just don't. Not while you are HERE. 04:25 CT: Or THERE. 04:25 CT: Or WHEREVER. I fear he is LINKED to the game, which puts you in the most DANGER. 04:26 AG: er... alright balish 04:26 AG: that sounds kind of crazy town paranoid (and that means a lot coming from me) but I will trust your judgment 04:26 CT: THANK you. 04:26 CT: It means a lot, you KNOW. You're willingness to SAY that. 04:27 AG: haha wow you're almost making me feel bad, do I not say that often enough? 04:27 AG: I mean you /are/ the highblood here P: 04:28 CT: Right, the CASTE. Almost FORGOT, truth be TOLD. 04:28 AG: ..... ehehe. what?? 04:29 CT: N-nothing, NEVERMIND. 04:29 AG: wow okay man 04:30 AG: hey you know I just had a strange thought 04:30 AG: remember how like 04:30 AG: we were talking about maybe not wanting to go to space and like kiss ass and die in wars and shit 04:30 AG: maybe I wished too hard and doomed the planet /=_=\;; 04:31 CT: Don't blame YOURSELF Nullar. SELF-PITY doesn't suit you. 04:32 CT: Maybe you weren't wrong about it, WHO KNOWS. We are just dumb KIDS, after all. 04:32 AG: I mean I don't think that was self pity as much as like 04:32 AG: disturbing delusions of grandeur 04:33 AG: but yeah, we are pretty dumb and pretty fucking young 04:33 CT: What, you don't think the MAID of HOPE couldn't HOPE a planet to DEATH? 04:33 AG: hahaha man that'd make me the crux of a genocide 04:34 AG: strangely enough, the idea doesn't bother me as much as it should 04:34 CT: Maybe you are HIGHBLOOD material after all, then. 04:34 AG: haha. that, or I'm just a little insane 04:34 AG: okay maybe a lot insane 04:35 AG: you know it's stupid but 04:35 AG: I always wondered why the hope skill was on my character sheet taking up space 04:35 AG: guess this explains it. just how long ago were we chosen for this? /:>> 04:36 CT: That is UNKNOWN, for the time BEING. I'll ask SO about it NEXT TIME I get the chance. 04:36 AG: so? 04:36 CT: The Not-Oracle. 04:36 CT: I've MENTIONED her, right? 04:37 AG: her? I didn't know the gender, but yeah 04:37 AG: shouldn't that be 'NO' not 'SO'? lol 04:37 CT: I-is that a BAD PUN? 04:38 AG: uhm yeah I think so 04:38 CT: Oh. 04:38 AG: sorry? 04:38 CT: No no I should have SEEN it, right. 04:38 CT: I think I need a BREAK. 04:38 AG: oh. yeah, don't uh let me keep you or anything ):>> 04:38 AG: I'll just keep working on my disguise 04:39 CT: No, you're the IMPORTANT one here. 04:39 CT: Anything you need, TELL me. 04:39 AG: lol wat 04:39 CT: Even if it is JUST to talk. 04:39 AG: balish go get some sleep, you're talking crazy now 04:39 AG: er 04:39 AG: sorry if that seemed pale ):>> 04:40 CT: Don't WORRY about it. 04:40 AG: I'll be fine. I've got plants to water and shit. I'll let you know if anything new happens, and I'll start harrassing the humans 04:40 CT: Thank YOU. 04:40 CT: Oh, and if SO contacts you, TAKE NOTE. 04:40 CT: I trust her, FOR NOW. 04:40 AG: will do. take care, balish. try not to die before someone can get you to your world. 04:41 CT: Good ADVICE. 04:41 AG: ehehe 04:41 CT: I take my LEAVE. 04:41 -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 04:41 --